


Haikyuu And BNHA But Make Them Soft (December!)

by orphan_account



Series: Random Ideas Or Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Loves His Students, Angst, Author projecting onto Tenya Iida, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfaun Tsukishima Kei, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Tsukishima Kei, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Neurodivergent Iida Tenya, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Soft Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Iida Tenya, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Kozume Kenma, Soft Tsukishima Kei, The Author Regrets Nothing, mention of Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hiya! I'm going to get to work on my 2 incomplete posts but I came across this on tumblr and was struck with inspiration.Mind you, some of these chapters might contain angst because why not.Read tags! I will do both Haikyuu and MHA on here but mainly MHA/BNHA as I'm not too caught up for HaikyuuAlso, this was all made from a tumblr post; https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Bakugou Katsuki, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Iida Tenya, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Iida Tenya, Bakugou Katsuki & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Iida Tenya, Iida Tenya & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Random Ideas Or Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066235
Kudos: 18





	1. Starry Night (BakuIida)

Tenya sighed softly as Katsuki quickly ran outside with him by his side.

"Katsuki, you know it's past curfew-"

"Quiet! Look, you can see the stars so much better!"

Katsuki hastily let go of one of Tenya's hands and pointed at the sky, illuminated by the moon, showing off the clumped together stars, making multiple images that couldn't be described.

Tenya smiled, it was rare moments like these he allowed himself to relax, no longer be as tense as he had to act in school as class representative.

"Want to go and sit in the grass? The snow's melted."

Katsuki who was still looking at the sky in awe nodded but with the way he was, it wasn't too noticeable. Tenya still noticed the nod though and with a soft smile he started leading Katsuki towards the grass that wasn't covered in the snow.

They plopped down on a large patch of grass and leaned back, Katsuki laughing at Tenya as he (Tenya) plopped his head down into a small pile of snow.

Tenya suddenly gasped and Katsuki looked over, worried. He wouldn't admit that though.

"Look, that looks like Aizawa-sensei's sleeping bag and next to it is a ghost!"

Katsuki burst into laughter and Tenya looked back at him in confusion.

"I don't agree, that 'ghost' looks like a cloth and that 'sleeping bag' looks like a piece of shi-"

Tenya cut him with a overly dramatic gasp leaving Katsuki cackling at the expression he had. It looked like someone had swore in front of a toddler and said toddler repeated that word so instead of a innocent first word it was something like fuck or shit.

They both started pointing out what the stars might look like, Katsuki containing the more 'mature' ideas of them meanwhile Tenyas stayed wholesome.

Hours seemed to go by, the sun starting to rise. Tenya was the first to notice it so he got up and carried Katsuki even despite his protests, they walked back to the dorms together, Katsuki stopping his protests as it grew useless. It definitely wasn't easy with how late they stayed up and how they lacked energy but as they opened the door, they shot up immediately. Aizawa just standing there, glaring at them.

"Mind explaining what you were doing out so late? You could have been kidnapped! I had expected more of you Iida, you aren't know to sneak off after curfew."

Katsuki huffed and Aizawa sat back on the couch with a sigh.

"Damn, you kids will be the death of me."

Tenya looked down, feeling as if he failed as class rep.

(I want to add a bit of angst from this point on so I apologize, besides, who would I be if I didn't have angst at least once in this fic. Anyway, feel free to skip this bit if your not here for the angst.)

"I'm sorry sensei, we'll try to be more on curfew. Me and Bakugou-kun had gone outside to sit in the grass to relax from all the work we've had to do in UA."

He looked at the 2 students in confusion as Katsuki and Tenya had a quiet argument, Katsuki was saying that they shouldn't have told their teacher meanwhile Tenya was backing himself up with stuff like,'He needed to know.'

"Tenya, can you go farther on that point you just made?"

Tenya nodded and was about to start saying something but then he remembered what Aizawa was mentioning and shook his head with a murmured, "Me and Bakugou-kun made a promise where we wouldn't tell anyone about it unless it got too much to handle."

Aizawa sighed, of course these kids would be the most stubborn.

"Come sit down, I'll make you some tea or coffee since you look like you need it and you can tell me what's up, I will only tell other teachers if you're okay with it or it's something I need to tell them immediately."

Tenya seemed hesitant but walked over to the couch, dropping Katsuki down onto the couch. Katsuki sat up so he was no longer lying down and pulled Tenya down onto the couch.

Eventually, Aizawa walked back over to the 2 with 2 coffee's and 1 tea. Katsuki had the herbal tea because he says coffee is bad for your health meanwhile the elder and blue haired had coffee.

"Okay, who wants to start talking about it first."

There was a moment of silence before Tenya spoke up, "I can go if Bakugou-kun doesn't want to."

The teacher nodded at him before Tenya sighed and his shoulders tensed.

"I don't know what you wanna hear, my situation isn't too bad, just a few problems."

Aizawa looked at Katsuki who shoved his shoulder into Tenya.

"Oi, explain the situation to him."

Tenya huffed, rubbing his eyes before letting out a tiny 'Fine'

"How do I start this, I mean, I've been pretty stressed with the Stain incident and everything, my brother wants me to stay focussed on my studies but... how do I put this, I can't at all. It's not that there's something on my mind it's like I get distracted by everything. Say I had my computer open and was listening to music, yeah? If something fell or if I noticed my room was messy, I would get up, clean my room and then actually complete my homework with little struggle. I mean, it might be because I was slightly neglected as a child."

Aizawa just stared at Tenya, shocked. Tenya and Aizawa then looked at Katsuki. He huffed before crossing his arms.

"I don't have too much going on, I need to study more in english because it's much harder then I'd like to admit and the old hag still hasn't been too nice about me getting kidnapped."

Katsuki paused, as if he didn't know if he should tell the older figure before shrugging.

"Me and four-eyes usually stay up late, helping each other with assignments, he's good at English and I help him stay focused, win win I guess."

Tenya was obviously flustered, not expecting Katsuki to tell their teacher that.

Aizawa nodded.

"Okay, Bakugou, I'm assuming you finished your English work with the help of Iida. I'll get Mic to lower the extremity of your English homework so it's easier and you can catch up. Also kid, make sure to sleep more. Iida, tomorrow we are going to go check if you have any chance of being neurodivergent so you can either nap in the teachers lounge or back in your dorms. If you want to sleep out here with Bakugou go ahead."

Tenya was a bit shocked and was about to protest but stopped himself, leaning back into the couch, drifting off with Katsuki directly beside him.

In the morning, they did exactly that, the elder confronted Mic about Katsuki's problem who accepted the proposition (?), saying he was going to also tutor Katsuki a bit. Aizawa had Thirteen watch his homeroom while he took Tenya to get checked out.


	2. Baking (TsukiKenmKage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima was baking some holiday cookies to release stress but Kageyama had found him, guess what happened? Chaos.

Info before we start; Tsukishima is genderfaun, they're genderfluid but it only rotates between he/him and they/them, not anywhere near she/her. Basically, Tsukishima was born a female but didn't feel fit as a female, came across genderfluid. Used that term with some pronoun mishaps and deadnaming they managed to escape the feeling of femininity. Everyone else in this chapter uses he/him if male.

Tsukishima rubbed their wrists gently, they were making desserts to cope with stress but in return, the muscles in their wrist started to cramp up. It was expected though, so far they had made a small banana bread and is currently making a red velvet cake. The other members in Karasuno weren't here or that's what they thought.

What they didn't know was Kenma and Kageyama were sitting in a closet with blankets and pillows, playing animal crossing. Kageyama had wanted to see what Kenma was doing and got interested in it so Kenma got permission from Kuroo for Kageyama to play his nintendo switch. 

Kageyama was a bit hesitant to sit so close to his boyfriend in fear of annoying him whenever he moved for Kenma assured him it wouldn't be a big deal which calmed Kageyama down quite a bit.

They've been smelling something sweet and delicious for a while now but they didn't want to interrupt Tsukishima who was making the food until they heard a new tray being placed on the marble counter. Now, they were curious.

Kageyama helped Kenma get up and together, they slowly walked over to the door. Of course they knew it was only Tsukishima and it wasn't dangerous but Tsukishima could lash out if they get taken by surprise, take Hinata for example. Tsukishima was reading a book, trying to catch up and Hinata put a hand on their shoulder.

That was a big mistake, Tsukishima had whipped around and kicked Hinata away in defense. It's not like Hinata wasn't expecting it but Tsukishima usually goes to hit him not kick him.

They opened the door quietly, not wanting to immediately alert their tense partner and walked in. Kenma making sure to have his footsteps be much softer then Kageyama's, letting the clicking of the nintendo alert their partner of both their presences.

Tsukishima hummed softly in acknowledgement, letting the other 2 know they noticed their presence, continuing to make the batter for the cake.

Kenma and Kageyama walked over to their partner, looking over their shoulder before dipping a finger in the batter, putting it on Tsukishima's nose.

They then let out a offended gasp and dipped 2 fingers in the batter. Putting one on Kenmas forehead and the other on Kageyama's nose.

Kenma laughed and set down his nintendo, Kageyama had put Kuroo's nintendo in Kenma's room already.

"Are we seriously about to have a small food fight with this batter?"

Tsukishima laughed and then nodded, setting the batter on the kitchen table before running after their boyfriends with batter. 

In the end, Tsukishima had batter all over their arm, Kenma had batter on his face and Kageyama had batter practically everywhere, that was going to be hard to clean up.


	3. Hot Chocolate, Aged Up Eri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Eri grew up.

Eri sighed, grasping a warm cup of hot cocoa, she sat peacefully in front of the blazing fire place. Life was great! She had an amazing family, was planning on adopting a child once she grew in the hero ranks, everything she dreamed about when she was younger.

Well, she does have a rare nightmare about Overhaul or dieing but they aren't as common now.

She wished she could make herself go back in time, hug her stuffed animal Papa had got her and during that, she could interact with her family more.

Her parents would be in their late 40's by now if they didn't waste time on her.

She doesn't hate them, she feels bad for the trouble she caused them. The LOV was constantly trying to get her causing many fights and her family had to deal with her weird trauma.

She shook her head, that was a future Eri problem, current Eri could relax, it was her break from hero work.

She carefully sipped the hot chocolate and maneuvered herself onto the couch, setting the cup of cooling hot chocolate on the table. Taking a small nap wouldn't hurt anyone.


End file.
